


Non proprio Cupido

by Grace75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny è un genio, Derek usa le tue parole, Future Fic, Linguaggio colorito, M/M, NSFW, PWP without Porn, Threesome, ma anche Stiles, ma il pairing è comunque Sterek, scene di sesso esplicito
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trama? Quale trama? Questa storia è un volgare pretesto per una PWP threesome molto, ma molto grafica.<br/>Danny è un tipo sveglio e certe cose le capisce al volo. Quando si accorge che Derek e Stiles si girano intorno come due bestiole affamate, ma che non solo non lo hanno capito, ma nessuno dei due si sveglierà mai a fare il primo passo, decide di intervenire. Se poi, in cambio per il suo buon cuore, ne guadagnerà una notte di sesso che non dimenticherà mai, vogliamo fargliene una colpa? Anche perché, di fronte al vero amore, è più che disposto a fare un passo indietro e a lasciare che quei due disgraziati capiscano una volta per tutte qual è il loro destino.</p>
<p>Racconto di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75">Grace75</a>, fanart di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly">Suzakusly</a>, fanmix di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo">Nykyo</a><br/>Questa storia partecipa alla Seconda Edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non proprio Cupido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts).



> Questa storia, come già detto, è solo un bieco pretesto per scrivere del sano porn, ma se non bastasse la parte narrativa, [Suzakusly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly) ci ha messo il carico da 11 con una **[fanart da infarto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5367989)** , che troverete all’interno del testo: grazie infinite per aver voluto prendere fra le tue manine sante la mia storia!  
>  Un ringraziamento particolare va alle altre due persone alle quali è dedicata questa Fanfiction:  
>  [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee): perché è la mia beta adorata, perchè il titolo è opera sua e perché senza di lei questa storia sarebbe rimasta solo un misero PlotBunny seppellito nella mia testa!  
>  [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo): perché ha realizzato un **[fanmix meraviglioso](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5385152)** , perché condivide appena qualcuno dei miei kink e perché in mezzo ai suoi mille impegni ha trovato il tempo di dare l’ultima rilettura in caccia di refusi e incongruenze (e se ne fosse rimasto qualcuno, è solo colpa mia!)  
>  Grazie, di cuore, ragazze: "Non proprio Cupido" è dedicata a tutte voi!

I bassi rimbombavano nel suo stomaco, regalandogli la solita sensazione eccitante del venerdì sera. Non che Danny fosse un animale da discoteca vero e proprio, ma c’era qualcosa di sensuale e al contempo rassicurante nel rito di inizio weekend al Sinema. Era una di quelle cose intimamente legate al rientro a casa dall’università per le vacanze, come fare colazione fuori con un amico o andare a sbirciare gli allenamenti di lacrosse, se la stagione del campionato era già cominciata.  
A ogni buon conto, doveva ammettere che il Sinema gli piaceva: quel locale tutto luci ultraviolette e ombre dense come la pece non gli faceva rimpiangere il Jungle dei suoi diciassette anni.  
Stava ballando con un paio di amici, niente più di quattro risate mentre i muscoli si scioglievano a tempo di musica, quando registrò un flash, come un’istantanea che era svanita al volo. Non un deja-vu. Più qualcosa di strano, forse fuori posto.  
Maledetta paranoia, quella banda di disgraziati votati al martirio che aveva avuto per compagni di scuola al liceo gliel’aveva attaccata come un raffreddore molesto. Danny però non riusciva a fargliene proprio una colpa. Con tutto quello che era successo a quei poveracci, probabile che nei loro panni sarebbe diventato anche molto più paranoico di così.  
Quando Ethan se n’era andato, dopo che avevano rotto, Danny aveva affrontato Scott&co. e aveva preteso la verità su tutto, Jackson incluso. Gli altri avevano tentato di confonderlo con qualche risposta vaga e improbabile, ma dopo un paio di settimane Danny si era ripresentato con una chiavetta USB zeppa di informazioni figlie di qualche lunga nottata di hacking. Il profilo Facebook (di tutti escluso Stilinski), gli account email (di nuovo escluso Stilinski) e i messaggi dei cellulari, SMS _e anche_ Whatsapp (di nuovo escluso il maledetto impiastro ipercinetico e logorroico, che aveva un sistema di protezione dei dati assurdo, secondo solo alla gestione con crittografia avanzata che Danny aveva sviluppato per sé). Quello comunque era stato sufficiente per chiarire a tutti quanti che, se non gli avessero raccontato ogni cosa, Danny si sarebbe arrangiato da solo. E soprattutto che erano una banda di dilettanti con un bisogno disperato di un bel corso di recupero in fatto di sicurezza informatica.  
Danny si stava ancora chiedendo, a distanza di anni, com’era che Scott fosse riuscito a incastrarlo ad allargare il suo sistema di protezione personale all’intero branco, dandogli in cambio solo una verità che, a brandelli più o meno coerenti, aveva già capito da solo.  
A essere sinceri, qualcosa in cambio lo aveva guadagnato eccome. Per esempio un paio di trucchi che in quella situazione gli sarebbero venuti utili.  
Danny si appiccicò in faccia un sorriso di plastica e cominciò a girare intorno al tizio che stava ballando accanto a lui. Dall’esterno sembravano solo due ragazzi che cercavano di ritagliarsi un pizzico di spazio per muoversi, ma la manovra in realtà gli aveva permesso di ricontrollare l’area buia accanto al bancone, senza darlo a vedere.  
_Ahhh, eccoti. Beccato_.  
Prima che l’ombra potesse svanire di nuovo, Danny incrociò lo sguardo di Derek Hale e gli fece un occhiolino sfacciato. In risposta ricevette un’alzata d’occhi al cielo, condita da una dose abbondante di compatimento. Danny scoppiò a ridere. Gesù, quant’era imbalsamato quel tizio. Doveva essere un rompicoglioni da competizione. Poi per carità, al caro _cugino Miguel_ avrebbe comunque dato volentieri tre, quattro… mila morsi ben assestati, ma tanto Danny lo sapeva benissimo che non c’era trippa per gatti.  
Piuttosto, cosa diavolo ci facesse Derek Hale al Sinema, quella sì era una domanda interessante. L’ultima volta che aveva controllato, a Derek piacevano le donne, almeno all’apparenza, e soprattutto era allergico al divertimento perfino più che al vischio. Anche se, hai visto mai… magari a trombare gli sarebbe passata quell’espressione costipata che aveva sempre in faccia.  
Danny si voltò di nuovo verso i suoi amici con un sorriso, che si spense all’istante quando riconobbe le Allegre Comari di Windsor, come amava chiamarle, che avevano requisito uno dei divanetti a bordo pista. Il gruppo delle Drag Queen del Jungle migrava da un locale all’altro a seconda dell’entusiasmo del momento. Quello che aveva colpito Danny, in realtà, era l’ospite inatteso in mezzo ai parrucconi colorati e ai chilometri di paillettes. Stilinski. Non che lo meravigliasse la cosa in sé, visto che Stilinski era tutto tranne che ottusamente eterosessuale. Il problema era che non era tipo da club o discoteche, né da rimorchio per la sveltina di una botta e via. Quindi che diavolo ci facevano lì lui e Hale? Un membro del branco al Sinema poteva essere una coincidenza. Due erano sufficienti per provocare a Danny un brivido lungo la schiena. L’ultima volta era finita maluccio anche perché il mostro (il povero Jackson, per inciso) ce l’aveva avuta proprio con lui.  
Stilinski continuava a fare cenni con la testa verso Derek mentre chiacchierava fitto fitto con il capo ufficioso delle drag, un cristiano di un metro e 90 per 120 chili di muscoli che, giù dai tacchi e fuori dai lustrini, lavorava come capomastro in un’impresa di costruzioni.  
Le Comari erano affollate tutte intorno a Stilinski e sembravano prese a coccolarlo con carezze e sguardi comprensivi e, allo stesso tempo, a falciare Hale con occhiate omicide.  
Ossignore, Stilinski era lì a farsi consolare… Danny si guardò in giro perplesso.  
Restava il dubbio su cosa ci facesse _Miguelito_ al Sinema, ma lui non era un investigatore e, per qualunque motivo fossero lì quei due imbecilli, Danny aveva intenzione di a) divertirsi, b) sbevazzare senza tornare a casa in ginocchio e c) potendo, rimorchiare qualcuno di carino per finire in gloria la serata. Ma sul punto c si poteva discutere. In realtà uno spuntino avrebbe anche dovuto farlo, ma non era poi così affamato. E no, non era uno di quegli sfigati a cui si chiudeva lo stomaco quando erano giù di morale, tante grazie. Danny non era depresso, non dopo più di tre anni!  
Mentre se la raccontava fra sé, a Danny non sfuggì che un ragazzo che conosceva di vista aveva appena sfidato le drag cannibali e si era avvicinato, tutto sorrisi e ciglia sfarfallanti, per parlare con _Stiles_.  
Era inutile fare il sostenuto e ostinarsi a chiamarlo per cognome, no? Alla fine lui e Stiles erano comunque amici, anche se non per la pelle. Più o meno.  
A ogni modo il tipo, Jamie, stava chiaramente flirtando. Niente di eccessivo, solo qualche risata e qualche scambio allusivo, ma comunque tutto molto riconoscibile e innocuo. Stiles sembrava divertirsi senza rispondere troppo alle provocazioni e si capiva lontano un chilometro che non ci sarebbe stato. Peraltro, Danny non li avrebbe visti insieme nemmeno se fossero rimasti gli unici maschi sulla Terra: era evidente che Stiles si sarebbe potuto mangiare il povero Jamie in un boccone. E Stiles non era nemmeno un lupo.  
Come volevasi dimostrare: Jamie aveva appena provato a baciare Stiles, che lo aveva fermato con un sorriso e una mano aperta sul torace.  
D’istinto, Danny cercò Derek e non poté fare a meno di sbuffare una mezza risata. Il caro _Miguel_ aveva due laser pubblicitari al posto degli occhi e sembrava pronto a far volare tre quarti della gente sulla pista come i birilli del bowling pur di raggiungere l’altro lato del locale più in fretta.  
Benedetto il cielo, Derek era lì a proteggere Stiles?!?  
Nel frattempo Stiles stava dicendo qualcosa all’orecchio del povero Jamie, che scuoteva la testa, rosso come una barbabietola. Una pacca sulla spalla e Stiles era tornato a chiacchierare con Oscar, il capomastro, e Jamie si era allontanato in caccia di qualcun altro. Danny si sporse oltre la folla sulla pista per dare un’ultima sbirciatina a Derek. Le iridi erano tornate normali e la posizione del corpo era più rilassata, ma in faccia aveva una smorfia da gatto incazzato del tutto ridicola. Era come se… era come… A quel punto Danny non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere davvero. Era come se Derek fosse _geloso_!  
Oh Gesù, quella cosa non aveva prezzo… quegli idioti ne volevano uno dall’altro! E a quel punto era ovvio che, a dispetto della manciata di fidanzate (molto discutibili) che aveva avuto, Derek non era etero per niente.  
Che il dio dei matti ci mettesse una pezza: se fossero finiti insieme almeno non avrebbero rovinato l’esistenza ai poveri diavoli che avessero avuto la sfiga di infilarsi nelle loro vite.  
Danny continuava a ballare e a ridacchiare, scuotendo la testa di fronte agli sguardi interrogativi dei suoi amici.  
_Hale e Stilinski. Derek e Stiles. Poveri noi…  
_

Derek e Stiles, se solo i due dementi si fossero decisi a fare un passo, uno qualsiasi, perché dopo quasi un’ora e mezza erano ancora al punto di partenza: Stiles in mezzo alle Comari e Derek con il broncio, appoggiato a una colonna. Danny aveva cassato il punto c della sua lista di propositi per la serata; alla fine non aveva proprio voglia di una cosetta insipida, giusto per il gusto di farlo. Rimanevano il punto b, sbevazzare: fatto. E il punto a, divertirsi: si poteva fare di meglio, almeno fino a quel momento.  
Un’idea malsana gli balenò nella mente e Danny non riuscì a resistere. Borbottò qualcosa al suo amico Mike e, con un ghigno poco meno che diabolico, si avvicinò alle Comari con uno sfoggio di fossette che gli avrebbe spalancato anche le porte di Buckingham Palace, altro che Windsor.  
Gli era venuta la tentazione di abbracciarlo da dietro e leccargli il collo, ma conoscendo Stiles e soprattutto il bestione piantonato contro la colonna, una mossa del genere avrebbe potuto mettere seriamente a rischio la sua incolumità. Molto meglio un approccio che non facesse allarmare nessuno, incluse le Comari.  
«Il mio cucciolo preferito!» cinguettò Oscar quando lo vide arrivare. «Presenti esclusi, si intende. Stiles, tesoro, niente gelosie, nel cuore di Mysteria c’è posto per tutti!» Oscar avrebbe dovuto darsi al teatro, altro che carpenteria. Danny si era ritrovato avviluppato in un paio di abbracci a dir poco potenti, ma che gli avevano permesso di navigare il gruppo fino alla sua preda.  
«Ciao Dan--»  
Danny non gli lasciò neppure il tempo di finire il suo nome. Gli si spalmò addosso e gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra. «Ciao, Stiles,» gli ronzò dritto in un orecchio. Meno male che si era aspettato la sua reazione basita, altrimenti si sarebbe ritrovato a ridergli in faccia. Stiles era adorabile, con quell’aria confusa e la bocca spalancata. «Chiudi quelle labbra sfacciate, dolcezza, o mi verrà tanta, _tanta_ voglia di infilarci dentro qualcosa.»  
La faccia di Stiles ormai era oltre il limite del comico. Danny si fece i complimenti da solo. Che classe, era riuscito a zittire perfino uno come Stiles che, in condizioni normali, era l’imperatore indiscusso della logorrea.  
«Beh? Non mi dici niente? Neanche un complimento piccolo piccolo? Ah, i bei tempi in cui passavi le giornate a chiedermi se i ragazzi gay ti trovassero attraente…» Danny millantò un’espressione ferita, con tanto di manina sul cuore, e le Comari eruppero in un concerto di risatone baritonali.  
Stiles si insospettì all’istante, indurendo lo sguardo: sembrava quasi di riuscire a vedere le rotelline che giravano vorticosamente nel suo cervello. Esibì un sorrisetto sarcastico e finse di stare al gioco. «Oh, Danny-boy, ormai non speravo più che ti saresti accorto di me», rispose posandogli le mani sulle spalle. Le Comari si stavano divertendo un mondo. Stiles lo afferrò per un braccio e, mentre trillava un «Ti, prego, concedimi questo ballo!» gli rivolse un’occhiataccia così furiosa che Danny non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se le facce omicide di Derek fossero contagiose.  
Non appena furono abbastanza lontani dal gruppo di drag, Stiles si rivoltò come una serpe. Si piantò le mani sui fianchi e gli si parò davanti con un cipiglio torvo e la fronte aggrottata.  
Sì, le pose di Derek erano contagiose sul serio…  
«A che diavolo di gioco stai giocando, Danny? Ammesso che tu sia Danny e io non stia per essere mangiato da qualche mostro capace di mimetizzarsi con sembianze umane. Nel qual caso, bella scelta, mostro. Le fossette di Danny ti permetteranno di avvicinarti a chiunque.»  
Non c’era niente da fare, Stiles aveva sempre quell’effetto su di lui: confusione, un vago senso di nausea, vertigini e, sotto sotto, la certezza di essere di fronte a un manipolatore di prim’ordine. Danny sbuffò divertito. «Finiscila di fare il paranoico, sono Danny e mi stavo solo divertendo un po’. Ci stavamo divertendo», corresse all’ultimo momento. Il viso di Stiles si distese appena. Danny alzò il wattaggio del suo sorriso. «Ti fidi di me, Stiles?»  
L’altro lo guardò come se gli avesse dato di volta il cervello «Eh? Cosa? No!» strillò mentre cominciava a gesticolare senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Ops, grave errore tattico. Stiles non si fidava mai di nessuno. «Okay, lasciami riformulare la domanda. Pensi che io sia pericoloso?»  
Stiles lo osservò per un momento, poi fece no con il capo.  
«Ottimo. Voglio solo giocare, non mi interessa sapere cosa state combinando, so cos’è il vostro gruppo e chi ne fa parte e, qualunque scemenza decidessi di fare, il bestione là dietro mi ridurrebbe in coriandoli», concluse con un cenno della testa verso l’angolo buio in cui si trovava Derek.  
Per un istante Stiles si incupì di nuovo, ma piano piano tornò a sorridere. «Oh, al diavolo. Forza, Danny-boy, fammi vedere cos’hai in mente!»  
_Oh, non ne hai idea, Stilinski. Non ne hai la più pallida idea._

Ormai stavano ballando da un po’ e, nonostante fosse davvero solo un gioco, il loro modo di muoversi era diventato sempre più allusivo e sfacciato. «Danny… ma di preciso… cos’è che vuoi combinare?» gli chiese Stiles per l’ennesima volta.  
Non era male a ballare. Forse un filo troppo agitato, ma da uno come lui c’era da aspettarsi qualcosa di più simile a una tarantola sotto crack, quindi era già oro colato. Danny sogghignò e non gli rispose. Stava cominciando a pensare che forse aveva frainteso la situazione, quando gli occhi di Stiles si sgranarono di colpo e lui sentì un muro di muscoli bollenti abbattersi contro la sua schiena. _Mmh, era ora, Derek…  
_ No, non aveva frainteso un bel niente. E il caro lupacchiotto era quantomeno parziale nei confronti dei maschi, a dar retta al principio di erezione che gli premeva contro il sedere.  
Stiles non riuscì a mascherare uno sguardo a metà fra il depresso e il rassegnato. Danny si sarebbe sentito un filo in colpa, se non avesse avuto in mente un piano ben chiaro. «Wow, e chi abbiamo qui?» chiese con una finta espressione sorpresa. Si girò lentamente, schiacciandosi di spalle al corpo di Stiles. «Ma ciao, _cuginetto_ », aggiunse dopo averlo radiografato da capo a piedi.  
Una rapida controllata dietro di sé gli disse che Stiles sembrava lì lì per mollare lui e Derek sulla pista e tornare dalle Comari. Danny spinse indietro un braccio per posargli una mano sul sedere e l’espressione di Stiles si trasformò in una smorfia determinata. «Che diavolo ci fai qua, bestione?»  
Tra il buio e le luci stroboscopiche Danny non riusciva a vedere bene la faccia di Derek, ma era sicurissimo che fosse il solito misto fra rabbia e aggressività.  
«Non sono cazzi tuoi? L’ultima volta che ho controllato non dovevo rendere conto a te di quello che faccio.»  
Appunto…  
«Già, hai ragione, in effetti non me ne frega niente», ribatté Stiles inviperito. Si avvinghiò alla schiena di Danny e ricominciò a ballare con un atteggiamento meno allegro di prima, più furioso, quasi di sfida. Derek abboccò come un luccio. Intrecciò le dita dietro la nuca, mettendo in mostra bicipiti, spalle, pettorali e classi di muscoli ignote a chiunque non fosse Derek Hale e gli incollò addosso l’inguine. Stiles in compenso gli stringeva il torace e aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli i capezzoli al di sopra della maglietta e a provocargli ondate di caldo che avevano ben poco a che vedere con la temperatura del locale. Danny si sentì quasi intontito dalla doppia botta di testosterone che arrivava da quegli imbecilli. Gesù, sembravano tori da monta in battaglia. Con un rapido dietro-front (questione di par condicio, no?) Danny si trovò a dare le spalle a Derek e a strusciargli la schiena contro il petto. Si spinse in avanti e incontrò con un lampo di piacere il principio di erezione di Stiles. Un istante dopo il bacino di Derek tornò a premere contro il suo sedere e Danny non riuscì a trattenere un gemito. Due cretini, non c’era altro modo per definirli. Ma due cretini che glielo stavano facendo venire duro a tempo di record. Danny chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trascinare per qualche secondo dalla musica e dalle sensazioni.  
In effetti finire a brandelli là in mezzo non era un brutto modo per concludere la serata…  
Stiles sembrava rabbioso e, allo stesso tempo, ferito: a quanto pareva non era disposto a cedere il campo e nemmeno a condividere Danny. In quelle situazioni la sua bocca tendeva a diventare un’arma piuttosto pericolosa, Danny lo sapeva bene.  
«Certo che non hai proprio perso il vizio di circuire teenager e ragazzini, eh.»  
Ahi. Pessima, pessima idea.  
«Vuoi davvero che ti squarci la gola con i denti, _Stiles_?»  
Ma si poteva essere più coglioni di così? Danny decise che era il caso di intervenire immediatamente, prima che le cose potessero precipitare. «Okay, okay, a cuccia, c’è spazio per tutti», poi allungò un braccio dietro di sé per agganciare una mano alla nuca di Derek. Stiles non riuscì a nascondere il lampo di gelosia, ma Danny non si lasciò influenzare. Si sporse in avanti, tirando Derek con sé, e leccò il collo di Stiles con un gemito soddisfatto. Poteva anche non essere il suo tipo, ma Danny non era cieco e quello che vedeva e che sentiva sotto i polpastrelli e la lingua era molto, molto interessante.  
«Mmmh», mugolò Stiles, avvolgendogli un chilometro di dita attorno al collo.  
Danny trattenne a stento un ghigno trionfale quando percepì la vibrazione del ringhio di Derek contro la schiena e, soprattutto, la pressione leggera degli artigli sui fianchi.  
Autocontrollo, Derek? Quale autocontrollo?  
Torse il busto a sufficienza da riuscire a guardarli a turno. «Per come la vedo io, siamo tutti qui per lo stesso motivo… più o meno. Siamo maggiorenni e vaccinati e immagino che saremo capaci di gestire una scopata senza strascichi, no?» Danny si leccò le labbra con deliberata lentezza. «O siete due damigelle ottocentesche che vogliono un anello al dito prima di farsi sfiorare?»  
Scoccò uno sguardo rovente a entrambi e, prevedibilmente, Stiles fu il primo a cascarci.  
«Oh, ci sto, certo che ci sto. Il bestione qui ne dubito, ma io ci sto.»  
Se voleva essere più chiaro…  
Derek invece… la presa sui suoi fianchi si allentò piano piano. Danny rovesciò la testa per guardarlo e l’aria sconfitta che gli vide in faccia non gli piacque neanche un po’. Il deficiente stava per andarsene, convinto di fare un favore a Stiles, Danny era pronto a scommetterci. Afferrò di nuovo la nuca di Derek con una mano per attirarlo verso di sé. «Oh no, non credo proprio. Questa serata va come dico io», gli soffiò in un orecchio.  
Stiles li osservò per un attimo senza capire. «Ma io non… credevo che tu…» e d’un tratto parve realizzare quello che aveva in testa Danny. «Oh. Ohhhhh!» e dopo un attimo incespicò, rischiando di sgomitare il povero stomaco innocente di Danny.  
_Ah, riecco lo Stiles che tutti conosciamo e amiamo!  
_ Danny riprese a ballare mentre teneva stretto Stiles davanti a sé. Rimase comunque schiacciato contro Derek, con la testa rovesciata all’indietro sulla sua spalla, per riuscire a affibbiargli un avvertimento rapido. Non che fosse necessario: anche nella confusione della discoteca, Derek lo avrebbe sentito ugualmente. «A proposito, lupacchiotto… a posto gli artigli, o mi toccherà spiegare a Stiles un paio di cosette sulla gelosia.»  
La vibrazione contro la schiena gli disse che Derek doveva aver ringhiato di nuovo. «Piantala di chiamarmi con nomi deficienti», gli rispose, ma Danny l’aveva avuta vinta: Derek gli si era appiccicato addosso un’altra volta e sembrava intenzionato a partecipare al suo giochino.  
«Molto bene, _Miguelito_ », borbottò Danny, giusto per farlo incazzare ancora di più. Con un gesto rapido e deciso scambiò le loro posizioni e Derek si ritrovò in mezzo, di spalle a Stiles. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, non se n’era nemmeno reso conto.  
Danny si rassegnò al fatto di dover guidare le danze: se avesse lasciato fare a quei due coglioni, non avrebbero combinato un bel niente. Almeno il volume della musica rendeva semi-impossibile parlare. Se avesse dovuto sostenere anche la conversazione, Danny non si sarebbe trattenuto dal prenderli a ceffoni. Afferrò le mani di Stiles e le tirò verso di sé, imprigionando Derek fra loro. Stiles era teso, impacciato, ma alla fine si lasciò attirare contro la schiena di Derek. Il movimento fu accolto da un lampo velocissimo di azzurro. Danny si sporse per succhiargli quello spicchio di pelle che faceva capolino dalla scollatura rotonda della maglietta, ma il suo movimento fu bloccato con una mano. Inarcò un sopracciglio e sfoderò un sorriso più sincero degli altri. L’oggetto dell’eccitazione di Derek era Stiles al 99% e fin lì era tutto chiaro. Non era neanche questione di chiedersi se Derek fosse etero o omosessuale. Quell’idiota doveva essere Stiles-sessuale, punto e basta. Solo che Danny era piuttosto convinto che a Derek non spiacesse poi tanto la situazione in cui si trovavano: bastava un affondo dei fianchi per esserne certi. Mise da parte la sua solita maschera da cazzone e lasciò che Derek lo guardasse dritto negli occhi quando gli sussurrò: «Fidati».  
Per la prima volta Derek ricambiò il sorriso e si lasciò leccare, schiacciando a sé il suo viso. Le mani di Stiles, che erano ancora strette in quelle di Danny, si contrassero con violenza.  
_Imbecilli. Una coppia di assoluti imbecilli…_

Danny non aveva finito di giocare. Si stava divertendo un mondo e non aveva intenzione di fermarsi. Scivolò via per un attimo, come se volesse solo piroettare su se stesso, ma in realtà si piazzò alle spalle di Stiles. Proprio come aveva previsto, Derek seguì d’istinto i suoi movimenti e si ritrovò di fronte a Stiles a guardarlo in faccia, impietrito come un cretino. Stiles non sembrava passarsela meglio: aveva smesso di ballare ed era rigido come uno stoccafisso. Danny trattenne a stento uno sbuffo e gli fece scivolare le mani sulla vita. Senza troppe remore, seguì la linea degli addominali (e da quando Stiles aveva quella piastra di muscoli sullo stomaco?) fino ad arrivare dritto ad accarezzargli il rigonfiamento piuttosto visibile in mezzo alle gambe.  
Stiles reagì inarcandosi e ondeggiando il bacino, plasmato sulle forme del corpo dietro il suo. «Oggesù, Danny…» gemette, spingendogli l’erezione contro le dita. Senza neanche accorgersene aveva ripreso a seguire il ritmo della musica.  
«Oh-hooo, qualcuno è affamato», lo rimbeccò Danny. Quantomeno non era l’unico. A quel punto, il piccolo show improvvisato gli aveva risvegliato l’appetito. Meglio così, era segno che stava bene, dopo tutto.  
Derek lasciò lampeggiare deliberatamente gli occhi, ma Danny gli spinse contro Stiles e in un colpo solo portò a casa tre risultati: “Scemo & Più Scemo” smisero di guardarsi come alieni, Derek allungò d’istinto le braccia per stringere Stiles, ma soprattutto Danny si ritrovò con le mani schiacciate in fra le cosce degli altri due. Affondò le dita con soddisfazione: le attrezzature nascoste sotto le barriere dei jeans sembravano molto promettenti.  
Stiles gemette e, in un momento di lucidità, girò la testa più che poté per farsi sentire. «Danny, amico», domandò con il respiro corto, «stiamo davvero facendo questa cosa in mezzo alla pista di una discoteca? In un posto dove chi ci conosce di meno è stato a scuola con noi?»  
Danny scoppiò a ridere. «Che ne pensi, Derek, è un problema?»  
«Non per me», ribatté lui senza distogliere l’attenzione dalla gola di Stiles. Serrò la presa e se lo tirò addosso, spingendo il bacino contro i suoi fianchi. Mugolarono entrambi, storditi senza dubbio da una scarica di piacere. Stiles si allungò all’indietro, stirando le braccia verso l’alto, e Danny non si lasciò sfuggire l’occasione di tracciargli la linea dai polsi, ai gomiti, alle ascelle. Vederlo in quella situazione era uno spettacolo e, sorpresa sorpresa, a dispetto della sua leggendaria goffaggine, quando Stiles era eccitato si muoveva con molta sensualità, in maniera quasi inconsapevole.  
Derek era incantato quanto lui e sembrava non riuscire a decidere fra il desiderio che gli annebbiava lo sguardo o le punte di gelosia che provava ogni volta che Danny scorreva il naso lungo il collo di Stiles.  
Danny lasciò crescere la tensione fino al punto in cui quello che stavano facendo somigliava più a una scopata con i vestiti addosso che a tre tizi che ballavano, quindi sfilò le mani a malincuore. «Casa mia è a un isolato da qui», annunciò con un tono che non ammetteva contraddizioni. «Anche perché se andiamo avanti così… o ci buttano fuori comunque, o ci troveremo a dover spiegare a tuo padre», sottolineò rivolgendosi a Stiles, «che non erano esattamente atti osceni in luogo pubblico.» Derek e Stiles impallidirono.  
Danny avrebbe scommesso che ci sarebbero voluti più tempo e pazienza per convincerli, invece si trovarono sul marciapiede fuori dal locale nel giro di cinque minuti. «Mollate le macchine, sono quattro passi a piedi», ordinò. «Non è il caso di farsi arrestare per guida in stato di ebbrezza, no?»  
Derek e Stiles scossero la testa e, dopo un attimo, si avviarono senza spiccicare una parola.

«I miei sono via per il weekend», spiegò Danny mentre entravano nella sua stanza, al piano superiore della villetta silenziosa. Il suo unico avvertimento a Derek fu una smorfia di sfida, poi gli voltò le spalle e si aggrovigliò addosso a Stiles per infilargli la lingua in bocca. L’assenza di musica da un lato era una benedizione per le sue povere orecchie martoriate, dall’altro rendeva impossibile mascherare i ruggiti di Derek. Che Stiles, mille a uno, fraintendeva ogni volta, prendendoli per manifestazioni di gelosia nei confronti di Danny. Già, perché finché erano stati fra la folla, spinti e trascinati dall’atmosfera, era andato tutto bene. Ma lì, nel silenzio, la realtà di loro tre e di quello che stava per succedere aveva riportato a galla l’imbarazzo e la tensione. Per non parlare della tonnellata di equivoci e malintesi che aleggiava fra Stiles e Derek.  
Coglioni. Danny odiava ripetersi, ma quei due erano davvero dei casi disperati.  
In tutto ciò, Stiles baciava in maniera deliziosa. Tutto mani sul viso, sospiri vibranti e carezze con il polpastrello del pollice. Era davvero assurdo come una persona tanto goffa e maldestra potesse diventare quasi aggraziata in certe situazioni.  
Danny si staccò da lui quasi controvoglia e si diresse verso Derek, che era rimasto sulla soglia della camera. Tentò di ripetere la stessa manovra, ma Derek sembrava ancora indispettito dal bacio a Stiles e, quando Danny fece per avvicinarsi, voltò la testa. Danny non si scompose affatto. «Non farla tanto lunga», mormorò senza farsi sentire da Stiles. «Te l’ho detto, fidati di me.» Si avventò sul suo collo e cominciò a leccare e succhiare fino a quando percepì un gemito rauco sfuggire dalle labbra socchiuse di Derek. E anche un pigolio patetico da parte di Stiles.  
Accidenti a loro, non c’era ancora stato verso di rifarsi gli occhi guardandoli senza doverli guidare passo passo. E soprattutto ogni volta che Danny era occupato con uno, l’altro rimaneva imbambolato e immobile, come se fosse costretto a osservare uno spettacolo orribile. L’unica soluzione era cercare di rilasciare un po’ di tensione.  
«Spogliati, bestione», sussurrò a Derek, sicuro che non avrebbe dovuto insistere più di tanto.  
«Finiscila di dare ordini, non mi piace farmi trattare come un cagnetto obbediente», ribatté Derek, scuro in volto.  
Okay. Forse il passato di Derek chiedeva un pizzico di gentilezza in più La voce di Danny si fece bassa e seducente. «Non era un ordine, sono solo impaziente… vuoi farmene una colpa?»  
Derek inarcò le sopracciglia in quella che tutti avevano soprannominato “la faccia da non-dire-stronzate”, ma non aggiunse altro e cominciò a sbottonarsi i jeans.  
A quel punto Danny poté dedicarsi a Stiles, che invece avrebbe richiesto più attenzione. Gli sollevò la maglietta bianca, che rendeva una gran giustizia a quel bel paio di spalle e, senza neppure aspettare che Stiles la sfilasse, gli prese un capezzolo fra i denti e strinse abbastanza da farsi sentire. Stiles prese un respiro che sembrava più un singhiozzo e le sue mani volarono d’istinto a schiacciarsi la testa di Danny contro il torace. «Ah! Pia... piano, disgraziato», mentì mentre cercava di farsi tormentare ancora di più la pelle arrossata.  
«Devo smettere?» lo sfotté Danny. Poi gli strinse la punta del capezzolo fra gli incisivi, lasciando guizzare la lingua sulla sporgenza. Stiles emise un verso che sembrava quasi uno squittio ed evitò di rispondere.  
Il gemito attirò l’attenzione di Derek, che si voltò con un’espressione così carica di desiderio represso che Danny si sentì quasi in colpa. Quasi. «Che diavolo gli stai facendo?» chiese rabbioso.  
Danny alzò gli occhi al cielo e tese la stoffa dei pantaloni di Stiles per mettere in evidenza la sua erezione. «Secondo te? A cuccia, lupacchiotto, mica gli sto facendo male.»  
Oh, per pietà, Hale era arrossito…  
Danny si sarebbe picchiato un palmo contro la fronte, se non avesse avuto di meglio da fare. Scese lungo il torace di Stiles e si inginocchiò davanti a lui. Con un gesto secco slacciò anche a lui i pantaloni e li abbassò insieme ai boxer, a sufficienza perché l’elastico bianco si fermasse a metà delle cosce.  
«Oh, cazzo», sibilò Stiles.  
«Già, Stiles», ribatté Danny, «è il tuo, non ti spiace se facciamo amicizia, vero?» Gli offrì un sorrisetto divertito e gli prese in bocca l’uccello, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. Provò un lampo di esultanza quando Stiles li chiuse e rovesciò indietro la testa, ondeggiando pericolosamente.  
«Oh cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo…»  
Danny afferrò Derek per un polso (Gesù bambino, Derek Hale era in mutande nella sua camera da letto…) e lo attirò più vicino. Si fermò giusto per il tempo necessario a rivolgergli un mezzo comando. «Reggilo», intimò con un’ammiccata che era anche un gesto di scusa per il tono. «Non voglio che gli cedano le gambe e si faccia male.»  
Derek sembrò apprezzare quella piccola attenzione con un cenno d’assenso. Si sistemò al posto giusto e Danny gli spinse Stiles contro il torace senza tanti complimenti per riprendere da dove si era interrotto.  
Stiles passò alla comunicazione sub-verbale, perché quei versi gutturali non potevano passare per parole neanche con la più fervida delle immaginazioni…  
Danny aveva un riflesso di soffocamento piuttosto sviluppato, quindi fare _Gola Profonda_ non era cosa per lui, ma aveva comunque più di qualche trucchetto in serbo. Strinse solo il glande fra le labbra, graffiandolo appena con i denti, mentre con la lingua tormentava la fessura già bagnata di seme. Se lo lasciò scivolare quasi fuori di bocca e serrò le labbra solo sulla punta, succhiando come se dovesse bersi Stiles dall’interno. Derek era immobile e lo stava fissando con le pupille grosse come nocciole. Stiles in compenso sembrava impazzito, mugolava e si agitava, scuoteva il capo e cercava disperatamente qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Danny affondò fin dove riusciva e alzò un sopracciglio all’indirizzo di Derek. Che diavolo stava aspettando quel demente per piantare le mani addosso a Stiles?  
Derek abbassò gli occhi con un’ombra di tristezza sul viso.  
_Ma porco mondo, tocca fare tutto a me?_  
Danny si staccò piano piano, senza risparmiare una leccata alla punta. «Stiles», chiamò quasi sottovoce. «Stiles, se vuoi puoi tenermi la testa, puoi guidarmi tu.» Derek perse un po’ di colore in viso. «Oppure puoi lasciar fare a me e puoi aggrapparti a Derek. Fai quello che preferisci, quello che ti piace di più.» Danny non attese una risposta, lo riprese in bocca con foga, puntando solo a far ammattire il povero Stiles.  
Derek ebbe la sua rassicurazione a tempo di record: Stiles lanciò indietro le braccia e si ancorò alla sua nuca come un naufrago in alto mare. Derek gli posò con delicatezza i palmi sui gomiti, quasi non fosse sicuro di poterlo toccare. In un attimo l’istinto prese il sopravvento e Danny vide con soddisfazione il corpo di Stiles avviluppato da qualunque estremità disponibile, insieme a un pizzico generoso di possessività, tra una carezza e l’altra.  
Danny raddoppiò gli sforzi: ondeggiava, succhiava e aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli i testicoli con i polpastrelli, stuzzicando la striscia di pelle che li separava dall’apertura. Derek tracciava ogni millimetro di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere mentre Stiles si mordeva un labbro con violenza, forse per trattenere i gemiti. Danny si impossessò delle mani di Derek e ne trascinò una finché le dita non si avvolsero intorno alla base dell’uccello di Stiles. L’altra se l’appoggiò sulla testa, per incoraggiare Derek a guidare velocità e ritmo. Il colpo di grazia fu allacciarsi le braccia dietro la schiena. Stiles doveva aver percepito con chiarezza chi fosse a toccarlo, perché l’effetto fu immediato: emise un gemito spezzato e Derek, che sembrava fuori di sé all’idea di essere lui a controllare i movimenti che stavano facendo godere Stiles così tanto, lo seguì a ruota.  
Danny fece un cenno d’intesa a entrambi e si rilassò. Mentre Derek accarezzava Stiles e lo masturbava alla radice, Danny succhiava la punta con tutta la forza che aveva per fare da contrappunto ai movimenti lenti e cadenzati imposti alla sua testa. Stiles gli esplose in bocca con un urlo selvaggio e piantò le unghie nel collo di Derek. Nella stanza risuonò il ruggito liberatorio di un lupo.  
Danny però non aveva ancora finito quell’antipasto. Aveva tenuto una cosetta da parte. Mentre Derek distendeva Stiles, del tutto sfinito, sul letto, si alzò con aria soddisfatta. Si avvicinò e prese con dolcezza il mento di Derek fra le dita. Aveva messo in conto che l’altro si sarebbe scostato di nuovo. Ecco perché, sottovoce, in modo da non farsi sentire da Stiles, gli chiese con un’espressione a dir poco demoniaca: «Non vuoi proprio sapere che sapore ha?»  
A Derek si rovesciarono gli occhi all’indietro. «Bastardo», sibilò, prima di avventarsi su di lui.  
Danny si lasciò assaltare, non c’era altra definizione possibile. Era come se Derek avesse deciso che non dovevano rimanere tracce del sapore di Stiles nella sua bocca. Il bacio proseguì, intossicante e quasi violento, finché Troglo-Derek non lo agguantò per lanciarlo dritto sul letto. Danny si ritrovò disteso accanto a Stiles e reagì con una risata sarcastica e uno sguardo provocante. «Oh, mi piacciono gli uomini impetuosi… Ma mi piacciono anche gli uomini che non se la fanno sotto», aggiunse con aria di sfida e con una faccia da stronzetto che aveva prelevato di peso dal repertorio di Jackson. «Ti farai scopare da me, _Miguelito_?» continuò in un soffio. Scoccò un’occhiata significativa a Stiles, che nel frattempo si era ripreso almeno un po’ e stava seguendo rapito lo scambio. «Ti farai scopare _da noi_?»  
Derek emise un ringhio cupo e gutturale. Non che Danny volesse darsi arie da esperto, ma era chiaro che l’eccitazione era un catalizzatore della metamorfosi: era bastata una provocazione al momento giusto e buongiorno zanne, artigli e led blu.  
Derek ruggì un paio di volte, come per accettare la sfida e rilanciare sulla posta in gioco. A Danny andò il sangue al cervello quando, con un gesto deliberato e chirurgico degli artigli sui fianchi, Derek si squarciò i boxer e rimase gloriosamente nudo.  
«Ommerda», farfugliò Stiles. Aveva virato quattro toni di magenta e, a giudicare dal ritmo con cui gli si alzava e abbassava la cassa toracica, doveva avere il cuore a mille.  
Se non fosse stato impegnato a iperventilare, Danny si sarebbe attribuito 100 punti-stima per l’idea più geniale degli ultimi anni.  
Derek si avvicinò al letto come il predatore che era e squadrò per un attimo i corpi distesi, come se stesse decidendo da quale portata cominciare il pasto. Si avventò su Danny e lo schiacciò contro il materasso con il proprio peso. Gli affondò una mano fra le cosce mentre lo baciava quasi come se fosse un’aggressione. Danny mugolò soddisfatto, ma un attimo dopo perfino lui sentì il lamento di Stiles. Solo che Derek, tanto per cambiare, sembrava non aver capito nulla.  
«Attacco di gelosia a ore 9, lupacchiotto», gli spiegò sottovoce. «Nel caso non te le fossi accorto, se non giochi anche con lui, Stiles ci si intristisce», aggiunse con un pizzico di condiscendenza.  
Derek ringhiò tutto il suo fastidio per l’atteggiamento di Danny, ma allungò un braccio. Attirò a sé il corpo di Stiles senza alcuno sforzo e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si avvinghiò a lui come se non avesse atteso altro dall’inizio della serata. Che doveva anche essere la verità, coppia di dementi che non erano altro.  
Stiles era completamente ammutolito. Tutto quello che gli usciva di bocca erano respiri ansanti, mugolii e versi rochi. Danny era affascinato dall’immagine di quei corpi avviticchiati. Dio, quanto si volevano… mille a uno che il desiderio era talmente intenso che Stiles non riusciva neppure a nascondersi dietro il solito muro di parole che usava come scudo.  
Derek affondò il naso contro il collo di Stiles e inspirò a fondo. Andando fuori di testa in tempo reale, se quello che Danny sapeva sull’effetto degli odori era vero anche solo a metà.  
Derek continuava a muoversi sopra Stiles, mettendo a disposizione di Danny il chilometro quadrato della sua schiena, con i muscoli che guizzavano ogni volta che la stretta su Stiles cambiava e si intensificava. Come si faceva a resistere? Non si poteva, punto. Danny si abbarbicò alle spalle davanti a sé e cominciò a leccare tutto quello che trovava sulla sua strada. Fu costretto a una piccola deviazione intorno alla Triscele, causa sibilo d’avvertimento (e col cazzo che Stiles non avrebbe avuto campo libero per fare tutto quello che voleva, se fosse stato al posto suo…) e affondò le mani in quella meraviglia che andava aggiunta senza dubbio alla lista dei patrimoni dell’umanità.  
Nel frattempo, sotto di loro, il povero Stiles stava facendo di tutto per farsi baciare e, a ogni tentativo andato a vuoto, si incupiva sempre di più.  
Danny scosse la testa. _Tutto io. Non c’è verso, devo fare tutto io…_  
Scese lungo il corpo di Derek e gli afferrò le natiche. Se aveva ancora qualche dubbio su quel culo di marmo… Le separò con delicatezza e soffiò un filo di aria fredda contro l’apertura. Danny sogghignò quando sentì un verso che era poco più che un pigolio. Si avvicinò a sufficienza da poter tracciare la linea del perineo con la lingua, dal basso verso l’alto, con una lentezza estenuante. Un attimo prima di affondare contro l’anello di muscoli, Danny sussurrò: «Bacialo, Derek. Concentrati su quello che ti sto facendo, ma bacialo come se non esistesse altro al mondo».  
Adorava il rimming. C’era qualcosa di intrinsecamente perverso e al contempo naturale nell’idea di scopare qualcuno con la lingua. Le sensazioni erano pazzesche, sia a farlo, sia a riceverlo. Danny intensificò la velocità dei movimenti. Dentro, fuori, lungo il bordo, giù verso i testicoli e di nuovo da capo, su fino all’apertura, dentro, fuori…  
Derek stava dando di matto. Il suo corpo era un fluire costante di movimenti, affondi, archi della schiena e del bacino, ma a Danny non bastava. Voleva vedere anche il terzo vertice di quel triangolo assurdo. E soprattutto non voleva che Derek venisse così. Se tutto fosse andato come aveva in mente, Stiles avrebbe avuto un ruolo fondamentale nel primo orgasmo del caro _Miguel_. Si concesse un ultimo paio di affondi prima di lasciar scivolare un dito all’interno. Continuò a tracciare l’apertura con piccoli movimenti circolari, in quello che era poco più che un massaggio, poi si spostò di lato, senza interrompere la sua tortura, in modo da riuscire ad ammirare quello che stava succedendo.  
_Porco cazzo…_  
Ci era voluta un’eternità, ma gli imbecilli si stavano baciando,ed era una delle cose più sensuali ed eccitanti che Danny avesse mai visto. L’aspetto più affascinante era che, a dispetto della stazza fisica, quello rannicchiato contro l’altro in cerca di rassicurazioni era Derek. Forse aveva qualcosa a che fare con Stiles e con il suo modo di tenere le mani sul viso di chi aveva di fronte, accarezzando le guance e rendendo il contatto molto intimo. O forse era questione che quelli non erano un paio di sconosciuti nel bel mezzo di una botta e via. C’era un legame fra loro, complesso ma evidente. Oddio, evidente per chiunque tranne che per i diretti interessati, ma quelli erano solo dettagli, no?  
Danny si godette lo spettacolo solo per qualche secondo, perché era arrivato il momento di fare sul serio. «Non scherzavo mica, prima. Sei disposto a farti scopare da tutti e due?» La sua voce sembrò farsi strada nella nebbia di quel bacio e Derek si interruppe per annuire. «Allora girati, bestione», rincarò Danny. «Hai bisogno di una preparazione, come dire, _speciale_ , per un giochino del genere. Sarà un vero piacere…»  
Derek lo guardò di traverso e alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di ubbidire e voltarsi, sistemandosi di schiena fra loro.  
Stiles sembrava ancora disorientato dal bacio, ma Danny contava di farlo riprendere molto in fretta. Aprì il suo fidato cassetto delle meraviglie e ne estrasse un flacone di lubrificante e una mostruosità color carbone dall’aria minacciosa. La faccia di Stiles sembrava di gran lunga la più allarmata.  
«Danny… non credo che sia… quel _coso_ dev’essere illegale in almeno una ventina di nazioni…» Sembrava davvero preoccupato, povero cucciolo. Faceva quasi tenerezza.  
«Niente paura», ribatté Danny. «A parte che il dolore non mi eccita, lui ci serve intero», rincarò con un’ammiccata. «Hai mai giocato con un vibratore gonfiabile?» ronzò poi all’indirizzo di Derek, mentre reggeva fra le dita una pompetta collegata a un lungo tubo che usciva dalla base del giocattolo. Anche se gli veniva da ridere a chiamarlo così, perché quell’affare assomigliava a tutto fuorché a un gioco.  
Al diniego muto di Derek, Stiles parve rilassarsi marginalmente. Erano entrambi stregati da ciò che Danny aveva fra le mani e le loro espressioni erano a dir poco affamate.  
«È vero quello che si racconta sulla resistenza dei Lupi Mannari, Derek?» chiese ancora Danny. «Perché mi piacerebbe tanto, tanto, tanto vedere quanto riuscirai a resistere a quello che ho in mente.»  
Derek ci cascò diritto. «Sai qual è il tuo problema, Danny? Chiacchieri troppo e non concludi un bel niente.»  
Danny non lo degnò neppure di una risposta. Si unse una mano con una quantità enorme di lubrificante e, quando fu evidente che Derek si aspettava che sarebbe stato lui a prepararlo, Danny prese con delicatezza una mano di Stiles, che gli indirizzò una smorfia confusa.  
«Che diavolo… ah. Ah, ecco. Certo. Trasferimento del lubrificante per osmosi, figo…»  
«Chiudi il becco, Stiles», lo interruppe Derek. Sembrava quasi ammaliato dalla scena e i farfugliamenti di Stiles in effetti rendevano il tutto un po’ più buffo.  
Danny comunque non si scompose e continuò a massaggiargli il liquido trasparente fino al polso. Dio, quanto gli piacevano le dita di Stiles. Se mai quella coppia di cretini fosse stata interessata a un bis, dopo quella sera, Danny sapeva alla perfezione cosa avrebbe voluto farsi fare.  
Quando cominciò a stringere le dita di Stiles e a fingere di masturbarle, il respiro degli altri accelerò di colpo. Lui ridacchiò soddisfatto. «Vai, Stiles», lo incoraggiò. «Divertiti.»  
Stiles si osservò la mano per qualche secondo, come se non avesse idea di cosa farne.  
Danny lasciò che i due lo guardassero mentre ungeva anche il vibratore, ma appena Stiles posò la mano coperta di lubrificante sul torace di Derek, il resto parve sparire nel nulla. Danny era sicuro che a quel punto avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa e Derek non se ne sarebbe neppure accorto. Poveraccio, quel genere di stimolo multiplo doveva essere una tortura per sensi sviluppati come i suoi. Odori, suoni, sensazioni… Danny non osava immaginare il corto circuito nella sua testa.  
Nel frattempo Stiles aveva allungato una gamba per ancorare il polpaccio di Derek e incoraggiarlo ad allargare le cosce. Tuttavia, sembrava molto confuso su cosa fare, su come mettersi. Aveva ginocchia e bacino in costante movimento e continuava ad aprire e chiudere la bocca, come se non riuscisse a decidere se fosse il caso di dire qualcosa. Mentre le sue dita tamburellavano sulla curva dei pettorali di Derek, esalò un gemito strozzato. «Oh… Oh dio… Oh. Mio. Dio…». Chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro eterno, quasi a rischio iperossigenazione, e finalmente la mano bagnata di lubrificante cominciò la sua discesa verso l’inguine, lasciando al suo passaggio una traccia lucida e umida.  
Danny si fermò un momento, affascinato dallo spettacolo di Derek in una posizione così aperta, all’apparenza così vulnerabile. Non era affatto fissato con i legami stereotipati fra struttura fisica e ruoli nel sesso, ma era impossibile non perdere un filo di bava di fronte a un bestione come Derek in balia delle dita di Stiles. Non che Stiles fosse un fuscello piccolo e fragile, eh. Eppure il contrasto aveva qualcosa di erotico e molto seducente.  
«Derek?» Il tono incerto sembrò riscuotere tutti. «È… è okay?» Stiles aveva le dita a pochi millimetri dall’apertura e non sembrava capace di procedere, almeno finché Derek non gli afferrò la mano e si spinse due dita fino in fondo. A Stiles morì il respiro in gola. «Oh, Cristo», riuscì a balbettare.  
Danny accarezzò un polpaccio a Derek e decise di alleggerire la tensione. «Uh, come siamo impazienti», ridacchiò. «Siamo a secco da un po’?»  
Derek lo ignorò, stordito com’era dalle dita affondate dentro di lui. Stiles le stava muovendo con cautela avanti e indietro, allargandole e agganciandole al bordo. Derek non riusciva a smettere di muoversi. Quando si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quasi sofferente, Danny li interruppe. «Posso avere l’onore, Stiles?» chiese, agitando il vibratore. Stiles sfilò le dita, annuendo con uno sguardo imbambolato. Santo cielo, era normale che stesse parlando così poco? Non avesse avuto gli ormoni fin sopra le orecchie, Danny si sarebbe preoccupato. D’accordo l’eccitazione, d’accordo che finalmente aveva Derek nudo e a portata di mano, ma Stiles che rispondeva a monosillabi o movimenti del capo faceva quasi paura.  
Danny prese un bel respiro per schiarirsi le idee. Sfregò la punta del vibratore contro il passaggio di Derek e al primo segno di cedimento la insinuò all’interno. Derek si inarcò come un gatto e si lasciò sfuggire un verso che sembrava davvero un uggiolio. Stiles aveva di nuovo la bocca aperta e Danny non riuscì a resistere. «Mmmh, cos’è quello, un invito? Non ti pare il caso di usare quelle labbra per qualcosa di meglio che boccheggiare come un pescerosso?»  
Stiles si riebbe a sufficienza da fulminarlo. «Sai cosa? Posso usarle anche per parlare, è una delle cose che mi vengono meglio, soprattutto se in mezzo ci sono degli insulti. Stronzo.»  
Danny scoppiò a ridere. «Oh, bentornato, Stiles!»  
Un ringhio minaccioso si levò fra loro. «Se avete finito di chiacchierare come vecchie zie…»  
Danny rivolse a Derek un ghigno diabolico e, senza aggiungere una parola, spinse il vibratore con un gesto fluido e deciso.  
«Oooooddio…» Derek incurvò la schiena talmente tanto che si sollevò dal letto. Aveva una mano affondata fra le lenzuola e l’altra, oh Gesù, l’altra era avvolta intorno alle dita di Stiles. Si stavano tenendo per mano come una coppia di verginelle quindicenni!  
Derek però non si accontentò: si spinse il palmo di Stiles fra le gambe e all’improvviso l’anello arrossato della sua apertura, stretto intorno alla base del vibratore, si ritrovò tormentato da dita lunghe e ossute, e da altre forti e muscolose. Danny decise che c’era spazio anche per le sue.  
Derek rovesciò la testa all’indietro. Aveva bocca e occhi spalancati e il suo respiro era spezzato e ansante. Sembrava che stesse combattendo con se stesso, ma Danny non riusciva a capire perché.  
«È okay», risuonò il bisbiglio di Stiles. «La metamorfosi, intendo. Non mi fa paura, non… cioè, non so se Danny… io però…» Scosse la testa, come per snebbiarla dalla confusione, anche se Derek aveva capito al volo. Si rilassò e lasciò che la trasformazione si completasse. Poi, quasi come un ripensamento, incrociò lo sguardo di Danny.  
«Oh, non badare a me, bestione, mi eccita sapere che hai perso il controllo. Un paio di zannette non mi creano problemi», aggiunse con un ghigno. E siccome era un meraviglioso figlio di buona madre e lo sapeva alla perfezione, Danny chiuse di scatto la mano che stringeva la pompetta e, mentre il rumore dell’aria risuonava come un sibilo, si godette lo spettacolo di Derek che ringhiava, sempre più inarcato, e di Stiles che si fissava le dita che scorrevano quasi timide lungo il punto di contatto fra il vibratore, appena più grosso di prima, e l’apertura di Derek.  
«Vuoi vederlo andare fuori di testa, Stiles?» chiese Danny in tono casuale, come se stesse parlando del più e del meno. «Mordigli i capezzoli.» Diede un’altra strizzata alla pompetta e osservò soddisfatto lo scatto dell’uccello di Stiles, mentre Derek dava libero sfogo alla sua belva interiore. In un angolino della mente si disse che forse avrebbe dovuto avere un filo di paura, ma lo spettacolo che aveva davanti a sé era una di quelle cose che ti capitano una volta sola e, se anche Derek se lo fosse mangiato, ne sarebbe comunque valsa la pena. «Morsicalo», insistette.  
Stiles tentennò per un istante. Fu a quel punto che Derek sollevò le loro mani, ancora strette l’una all’altra, e se le posò sul cuore. Doveva avere i battiti a mille, a giudicare dalle loro espressioni sbalordite.  
Stiles sembrò riprendere coraggio. Gli posò un bacio su un capezzolo e prese a stuzzicarlo con la lingua.  
Altri due colpi secchi alla pompetta.  
Derek liberò le dita dalla presa di Stiles e piantò gli artigli nel materasso. Sollevò le ginocchia con un gesto quasi osceno, come un invito a Danny a dargli di più. Un colpo ancora e Stiles gli assestò un morso abbastanza deciso da essere percepito fin troppo bene perfino da un Mannaro.  
Derek annaspò come se lo stessero soffocando. «Sss…Stiles… Danny… no, non… non subito…» riuscì a buttar fuori a sillabe smozzicate.  
Danny premette il pulsante per il rilascio dell’aria e il giocattolo si sgonfiò subito, permettendo a Derek di riprendere il controllo. Stiles non aveva smesso per un momento di tormentargli quel povero capezzolo infiammato e Danny la prese come un’esortazione a ricominciare. Gonfiò un paio di volte il vibratore, lo afferrò alla base e cominciò a scopare Derek con un ritmo languido e pigro, abbastanza per tenere gli ormoni a palla, ma non per venire. «Che dici, Stiles, se la merita una ricompensa, il caro cugino Miguel?» ridacchiò Danny divertito. «Io penso che potresti migrare verso sud», aggiunse, accompagnando l’ultima parola con un affondo più deciso degli altri. Derek tentò di incenerirlo con un ringhio selvaggio e un’occhiata omicida, anche se Danny non fece altro che ridere ancora più di gusto.  
Stiles abbandonò la presa e rimase sospeso a una manciata di centimetri dal torace di Derek. «Danny?»  
«Cosa?» replicò lui sornione.  
«Scopalo più forte.» Stiles avvampò, come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento di quello che aveva detto. Gli rivolse uno sguardo semi-terrorizzato, che Danny ricambiò con un sorriso e un cenno di intesa. Aumentò il ritmo delle spinte e cedette alla tentazione di accarezzarsi l’erezione quando Stiles scivolò fra le gambe spalancate di Derek e si mise comodo. Gli assestò una leccata decisa dalla base alla punta, guadagnandosi un gemito esplosivo in cambio.  
Derek ormai non faceva più neanche finta di controllarsi. Le zanne si stagliavano contro l’ombra della bocca spalancata e, se avesse avuto le palpebre aperte, mille a uno che avrebbero rivelato iridi blu elettrico. Stiles nel frattempo gli aveva appoggiato i palmi sulle cosce e stava risalendo con una carezza lenta e sensuale, mentre lo mordicchiava sulla punta. I suoi movimenti sembravano vagamente intimiditi, ma non inesperti. Danny rallentò gli affondi e lo osservò con attenzione. Fu solo per quello che si accorse del sorrisetto impudente che gli sfuggì un attimo prima di sollevare l’uccello di Derek con una mano.  
_Stiles Stilinski… cosa diavolo stai…_  
Danny non aveva fatto in tempo a completare il pensiero, perché Stiles aveva spalancato la bocca e, senza fermarsi una volta, aveva ingoiato l’uccello di Derek fino in fondo. Lo stronzo si era fermato solo quando si era ritrovato con il naso affondato nei riccioli scuri del pube. E non solo l’aveva preso tutto, ma non aveva il minimo accenno di riflesso in fondo alla gola.  
_Figlio di…_  
Danny non si accorse nemmeno di avere smesso di scopare Derek con il vibratore. E meno male: Mannaro o no, non sarebbe mai riuscito a resistere. Derek continuava a tenersi artigliato al letto (ci sarebbe voluta tutta la faccia tosta di Danny per spiegare a sua madre perché c’erano dieci incisioni simmetriche nel materasso e sulle lenzuola…) ed era completamente in apnea. Ogni tanto gli si contraeva il torace, come per convincere i polmoni a caricare un po’ di ossigeno, ma non gli usciva dalle labbra altro che qualche singhiozzo convulso.  
Stiles non si era mosso di un millimetro. Era lì, immobile, con l’uccello di Derek piantato in gola e… aveva cominciato a succhiare.  
Danny provò un sano attacco di invidia. Doveva essere sensazionale sentire quella bocca, che sembrava fatta apposta per fare pompini, chiudersi famelica attorno all’intero uccello. E chissà come doveva essere quello che stava per succedere…  
Danny spinse il vibratore fino in fondo e, con l’altra mano, afferrò il telecomando per attivare la vibrazione. Derek sembrò riprendere il controllo della respirazione perché si abbandonò a un urlo così violento che doveva essersi sentito fino in giardino. E fortuna che anche i vicini erano via per il weekend…  
Danny decise che il poveraccio ( _poveraccio un paio di palle_ , si ritrovò a pensare) era stato tormentato a sufficienza. Gli si avvicinò e, sicuro che Stiles non potesse sentirlo, gli ronzò in un orecchio: «Guardalo, Derek. Dev’essere una delle tue fantasie, vero?» chiese mentre gli accarezzava una spalla, scendendo fino ai pettorali. «Vedere quella bocca pestifera in mezzo alle tue gambe… sapere che l’hai zittito perché ti sta succhiando il cazzo…»  
Derek spalancò gli occhi, blu come spie luminose, e li lasciò scendere piano piano verso il basso, sulla testa di Stiles, che aveva cominciato a muoversi appena fra le sue cosce.  
In quell’esatto momento Danny gli diede il colpo di grazia. «Stiles», chiamò in tono deciso.  
Stiles alzò lo sguardo senza smettere di succhiare e non degnò Danny neppure di un cenno. Studiò Derek per un momento, quindi contrasse la gola una, due, tre volte, finché Derek non emise un ruggito da fare invidia a un Alpha e si riversò nella sua bocca in un orgasmo infinito. Danny non riusciva a distogliere l’attenzione: il suo corpo era teso come la corda di un arco e non gli passava un filo d’aria fra le labbra. Dopo un ultimo scatto, come se la corda si fosse spezzata d’incanto, Derek si accasciò sul letto. Il rossore violento che gli aveva dipinto il viso, il collo e le spalle cominciò a stemperarsi e quelli che fino a un attimo prima erano sembrati singhiozzi stremati tornarono a essere veri respiri.  
Stiles non aveva smesso un momento di succhiare, ma era evidente che i movimenti della sua bocca erano più delicati, più leggeri, quasi come se stesse cercando di accompagnare Derek fuori dalla fase acuta. Una mano senza più artigli si sollevò a fatica dalle lenzuola e si posò sulla guancia di Stiles. Non si erano persi di vista neppure per un attimo. Stiles era raggiante di soddisfazione e la smorfia di Derek non era altro che un ghigno malcelato.  
«Wow», fu il commento succinto di Danny. Spense il vibratore e lo sfilò con cautela. Derek fu attraversato da un brivido, poi sembrò svuotarsi di ogni residuo di energia e si abbandonò, esausto.  
Danny prese Stiles per mano e lo attirò verso di sé. «Fammelo assaggiare.» Non che avesse dimenticato l’effetto intossicante di quel gusto preciso. Aveva solo una gran voglia di buttare un po’ di benzina sul fuoco e di prendersi la sua razione, perché molto francamente il suo bisogno di venire era quasi disperato. Ce l’aveva duro chissà da quanto e cominciava a temere di non farcela a portare pazienza fino all’attrazione principale della serata.  
Stiles gli scoccò uno sguardo che la sapeva lunga e si lasciò baciare con passione.  
Dio, quel sapore… Danny dovette stringersi con forza alla base dei testicoli, ma con un pizzico di torsione (e di dolore) riprese un respiro regolare e si allontanò dal punto di non ritorno.  
Stiles si fermò per mormorargli, a fior di labbra, «alla faccia della resistenza… ma cosa sei, una macchina?» e, senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere, prese ad accarezzarlo dappertutto. Tuttavia doveva aver capito che a Danny serviva un momento, perché evitò in maniera ovvia il suo inguine. Rallentò anche il ritmo del bacio e lo interruppe solo quando dal letto arrivò un ringhio sommesso. Sembrava che Derek non avesse apprezzato neanche un po’ quello scambio di sapori e odori. Agguantò Stiles per la nuca e raccolse con un dito dell’altra mano una goccia che gli era sfuggita dalle labbra.  
«Ehi, ehi, giù le mani, bestione!» brontolò Stiles. «Non ho mica bisogno di farmi pulire da--»  
Con un gesto deliberato, Derek gli accarezzò il collo, marchiandolo con il suo seme.  
Stiles ci mise più di un attimo a reagire. Sembrava sul punto di dirgliene quattro, quando Derek inalò l’odore e un rombo cupo gli risalì dal petto, mentre il blu lampeggiava a flash intermittenti.  
Cazzo di Lupi Mannari, con quel vizio di segnare con l’odore tutto quello che reputavano di loro proprietà. Solo che, a giudicare dalla sua aria inebetita, a Stiles quella dimostrazione di possessività non era dispiaciuta affatto. Danny non riuscì a dargli torto.  
Si mise in piedi con più di qualche difficoltà. Derek sembrava del tutto fuori gioco, almeno per il momento, Stiles invece lo stava osservando con un’espressione interrogativa.  
«Dove vai? Non vuoi… non vuoi una mano con…» Il cenno all’erezione paonazza di Danny era fin troppo esplicativo.  
«Tranquillo, non ho nessuna intenzione di scappare, è tutta la sera che aspetto il mio turno», rispose Danny mentre si avviava verso la porta, ignorando i vestiti. Non aveva alcun problema a girare nudo e gli piaceva vedere l’effetto che il suo corpo aveva sugli altri. «Ho solo bisogno di qualcosa da bere. Voi?» Ricevette in risposta solo l’assenso di Stiles, ma decise che Derek non avrebbe disdegnato almeno un po’ d’acqua. Sul viso di Stiles si dipinse un’espressione terrorizzata e a Danny scappò da ridere. «Immagino che riuscirete a sopravvivere cinque minuti senza di me, no?»  
«Fottiti», fu la replica secca di Stiles. Derek diede il primo segno di vita sbuffando una mezza risata.  
Danny se la prese con calma a recuperare tre bottigliette dal frigorifero e a risalire le scale. Tanto non c’era pericolo che i due dementi potessero combinare qualcosa in sua assenza. In più quella piccola pausa gli avrebbe fatto bene, la verità era che il momento clou della serata sarebbe stato una colossale prima volta anche per lui. Cercò di non farsi troppi film mentali, l’uccello gli faceva già abbastanza male così.  
Rientrò in camera e, come aveva previsto, Derek e Stiles erano ammutoliti ed evitavano di guardarsi come se ne andasse della loro vita. Almeno erano ancora stesi sul letto, anche se a un paio di chilometri di distanza…  
Danny distribuì le bottiglie, che si svuotarono in pochi istanti. «Comunque _Miguelito_ ,» buttò là tra un sorso e l’altro, «il tuo autocontrollo non mi è sembrato proprio ferreo, eh», lo sfotté mentre tirava il fiato.  
Derek fece spallucce. «Eravate in due. Sono un Lupo Mannaro, mica un robot.»  
Stiles scoppiò a ridere. «In effetti non ha tutti i torti. Conosco gente che sarebbe esplosa un paio di minuti dopo aver perso i vestiti. Me incluso.»  
«Vero», concesse Danny mentre si sdraiava senza troppe cerimonie fra Derek e Stiles. «Cercate di riprendervi in fretta, tocca a me adesso e non ho più voglia di aspettare.» Cominciò ad accarezzarsi pigramente fra le cosce con una mano, mentre l’altra si chiudeva attorno all’erezione. Stiles si puntellò su un gomito per osservarlo e, un attimo dopo, Derek fece altrettanto. Danny fu certo che, per un momento, si fossero scambiati un’occhiata d’intesa sopra di lui.  
_Guarda, guarda…_  
Derek si allungò a impossessarsi di una delle mani di Danny. Il tempo di un respiro sorpreso e Stiles fece la sua parte. Gli bloccarono le braccia contro il letto e un brivido di eccitazione, rapido come corrente elettrica, lo fece tendere come un elastico. Non lo avrebbe ammesso per niente al mondo, ma quella posizione risvegliava in lui sentimenti contrastanti. Da un lato la adorava: il vago senso di vulnerabilità gli faceva bollire il sangue. Dall’altro… era uno dei giochetti preferiti di Ethan. Se Danny fosse stato un po’ più fragile avrebbe ammesso che Ethan gli mancava da morire. Invece non era una stupidella quattordicenne con il cuore spezzato, aveva vent’anni e i rimpianti li scansava come la peste. Non gli piaceva crogiolarsi nel passato, Danny preferiva di gran lunga concentrarsi sul presente.  
E a proposito di qui e ora… a quanto pareva non bastava avergli immobilizzato le braccia. Gli allargarono anche le gambe e le bloccarono una per ciascuno, sedendosi a cavalcioni appena sopra il ginocchio. Danny sentì il battito che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Non era del tutto sicuro che ne sarebbe uscito vivo, anche se lì per lì non la considerava una priorità…  
Derek aveva cominciato a passargli una mano in fra le gambe e il bastardo ci aveva messo meno di un istante ad accorgersi che effetto devastante faceva a Danny quando spuntava un sospetto di artigli fra una carezza e l’altra alla base dell’uccello, nella piega delle cosce e lungo il solco fra le natiche.  
Stiles gli posò due polpastrelli sulle labbra e Danny non si fece pregare. Non c’era niente da fare, quelle dita lunghissime e in costante movimento lo facevano ammattire. Le prese in bocca e cominciò a succhiarle con forza, insinuando la lingua dappertutto e coprendole di saliva.  
Stiles iniziò ad affondarle e sfilarle, in una parodia neanche troppo ridicola di un pompino. «Sei sicuro di non voler… sfogare un po’ di tensione?» chiese mentre osservava rapito le labbra di Danny.  
Cosa si aspettava, che gli rispondesse quando aveva la bocca occupata? Danny rifiutò con un cenno e un sorrisetto, contraendo gli addominali a ogni passaggio degli artigli di Derek nei punti più sensibili.  
Stiles si riappropriò della sua mano e posò le dita bagnate di saliva sull’apertura di Danny.  
Ooooocccazzo… Okay. Okay. E ora? Danny ormai aveva perso una bella fetta di lucidità . «Fai.. quello che vuoi, Stiles. Solo… non fatemi venire…»  
«Cos’è, vuoi vedere se ti cadono le palle a furia di resistere?» chiese Stiles. Poi assottigliò lo sguardo. «Non c’è n’è bisogno, sai. Non devi dimostrare che sai controllarti.» E dopo una pausa microscopica, sufficiente a cullare Danny con un falso senso di sicurezza… «Immagino che ormai avrai… beh, _fame_ …»  
Danny sbiancò, ma non fece in tempo a farsi prendere dal panico, perché sentì i polpastrelli di Stiles che cominciavano a giocherellare con il bordo. Lo sapeva, lo sapeva che con quelle armi di Satana Stiles avrebbe fatto dare di matto a un santo. Spingeva un dito, come per insinuarlo all’interno, poi lo ritraeva e ricominciava il tormento con l’altro. Affondava con entrambi, come per allargare il suo passaggio, ma dopo un attimo ricominciava ad accarezzarlo all’esterno. Quando finalmente lasciò scivolare dentro una punta, a malapena alla prima nocca, Danny sentì la mano di Derek avvicinarsi. Il dorso di un artiglio lo stava accarezzando, tracciando il confine fra la sua carne arrossata e quella unta di Stiles.  
Avrebbe voluto ucciderli, maledetti…  
Stiles piegò il dito all’interno del bordo, stando attento a non fargli male, e tirò con delicatezza per dilatare l’apertura. Il dorso dell’artiglio cominciò a scorrere nello spazio creato da Stiles e Danny non riuscì a trattenersi.  
«Derek… vi prego… Stiles… non ce la… basta, vi prego…»  
La doppia tortura si interruppe immediatamente, ma Danny si sentiva quasi in preda al delirio. «Derek, voglio scoparti, _devo_ scoparti, adesso. Tutti e due, Stiles… adesso!»  
La sua eccitazione doveva essere contagiosa, perché Stiles e Derek reagirono all’istante. Si mormorarono qualcosa a vicenda e Danny sentì sparire le mani e le gambe che lo avevano immobilizzato fino a un momento prima. Derek lo spostò di peso al centro del materasso e si piantò a cavalcioni su di lui, reggendosi in sospensione con un braccio. I rumori che venivano dall’altra parte del letto significavano solo una cosa: Stiles stava frugando in cerca di lubrificante e preservativi.  
Derek sollevò la mano libera e sfoderò gli artigli. «Quanto ti eccita questa cosa? Sei davvero un demonio…»  
Danny lo stava fissando imbambolato. Le immagini di sfondo erano una macchia indistinta, riusciva a mettere a fuoco soltanto quei cinque unghioni letali che si stavano avvicinando inesorabilmente alla sua gola. Derek li poggiò con una delicatezza assoluta e iniziò una lenta discesa lungo il collo, i pettorali, il torace, lo stomaco.  
Danny era certissimo di non avere la minima ferita, forse giusto qualche graffio, appena visibile, che avrebbe conservato come un cimelio, finché non fosse sparito da solo. Gli artigli proseguirono il loro viaggio fino alla radice dell’uccello e poi, piano piano, più su, lungo l’asta, finché il movimento cessò all’improvviso. Danny sollevò a fatica la testa e, nello spazio fra il suo corpo e quello di Derek, vide che Stiles teneva fermo il polso del Licantropo. Danny decise che lo sforzo non valeva la pena. Che gli facessero quello che volevano, a quel punto non aveva più la minima capacità decisionale. Lasciò crollare la testa sul cuscino e si concentrò sulle sensazioni. Stiles che gli sollevava l’uccello, il preservativo che si srotolava dalla punta alla base, una serie di gesti rapidi e delicati per ungerlo con una dose notevole di lubrificante.  
Nel frattempo Derek si era raddrizzato e aveva appoggiato entrambe le mani contro il muro dietro la testata del letto. «Pensi di farcela?» gli soffiò in faccia con un ghignetto sarcastico. «Non è che a furia di fare l'eroe durerai un paio di minuti e arrivederci e grazie?»  
Danny aprì un occhio. «Fottiti, lupacchiotto. Vedremo quanto riuscirai a chiacchierare quando ti staremo scopando in due.» Danny fece appena in tempo a ribattere e dopo un attimo… un calore intossicante. Derek si stava abbassando gradualmente e Danny gli stava scivolando dentro, mentre le dita di Stiles… oddio, mentre le dita di Stiles lo guidavano. Danny emise un gemito soddisfatto. «Ohhhh ssssì…» Era ora…  
Derek schiantò verso il basso con un ruggito potente. C’era qualcosa di perversamente sensuale nel vedere un Lupo Mannaro in forma Beta prendere il suo uccello in quella maniera. Danny non lo aveva provato tante volte, solo un’altra prima di allora, ma l’effetto era comunque pazzesco.  
Peccato che Stiles avesse ricominciato a fare l’imitazione di una bella statuina… oh, benedetto il cielo, un altro attacco di gelosia? Stiles continuava a fissare il punto in cui i corpi di Danny e Derek erano uniti.  
Danny assestò un paio di spinte deliberate verso l’alto e, prima di fermarsi, posò le mani sulla vita di Derek. Mentre aspettava che all’altro si accendesse una lampadina sopra la testa, assaporò per un lungo momento il calore del corpo di Derek attorno al suo.  
_Tre, due, uno…_  
«Stiles?» Derek si era voltato per guardare alle sue spalle. Danny non riusciva più a vederlo, ma nella sua espressione doveva esserci qualcosa di speciale, perché gli occhi di Stiles si raddolcirono di colpo. «Manchi tu… se non ci sei…» soffiò Derek.  
Gesù, quanto erano imbranati. Capacissimi di lanciarsi nelle prodezze sessuali più creative, ma che non ci si azzardasse a farli parlare l’uno con l’altro.  
«Se non ci sei anche tu non ha senso, Stiles», si intromise Danny. «Stiamo aspettando te, avanti. Vogliamo sentirti…»  
Stiles sembrò scuotersi dal suo torpore. Da quel poco che Danny riusciva a scorgere, con il muro di Derek in mezzo, Stiles stava infilando un preservativo. «Abbonda con il lubrificante, eh. Servirà.»  
«Gesù, che despota che sei», lo rimbeccò lui.  
Danny percepì con precisione l’istante in cui Stiles doveva aver allineato la sua erezione all’apertura di Derek, perché la pressione aumentò anche contro il suo uccello.  
Derek staccò le mani dal muro e si inarcò di scatto, ringhiando a ripetizione mentre gli occhi lampeggiavano. «Stringimi i polsi, Danny», ordinò.  
Lui ubbidì senza fare domande.  
Stiles al contrario, tanto per cambiare, aveva qualcosa da ridire. Aveva smesso di spingere e in faccia aveva un’aria cupa. «A che diavolo ti serve? Danny non è un Mannaro, a liberarti dalla sua presa ci metteresti un secondo», commentò con un tono che grondava gelosia da ogni lato.  
Derek sganciò una mano e allungò il braccio dietro di sé, per allacciarlo alla nuca di Stiles. «Sei un cretino. Non mi serve qualcuno che mi trattenga a forza, ho solo bisogno di sentire la stretta.» Prese un respiro profondo e si girò di nuovo per riuscire a guardare Stiles in faccia. «Se Danny non mi tiene le mani non farò altro che concentrarmi per non piantarvi gli artigli addosso. Se invece mi stringe… basta quello e posso sgombrare la mente.» Derek attirò a sé la testa di Stiles per sfregargli una guancia contro il collo. «Se Danny mi tiene posso godermi la sensazione di voi due… dentro di me…»  
«Oh. Ohhhhhh… Oooookay…» Stiles rimase semi-instupidito, ma i suoi occhi ricominciarono a brillare.  
E bravo _Miguelito_ , 30 punti-stima per aver recuperato la situazione.  
Derek si voltò e riprese la sua posizione, con i polsi stretti fra le dita di Danny, mentre Stiles sfoderava un’espressione concentrata e… _Mmmhhh, buon giorno, uccello di Stiles…_ A Danny saltò il cuore in gola. Stiles non aveva ancora infilato nemmeno la punta e tutto era già incredibile. Derek continuava a strattonargli le mani e a muoversi senza requie. E come dargli torto? Danny si domandò se non valesse la pena almeno una volta nella vita di trovarsi nei panni di Derek, a fare da farcitura in un bel sandwich.  
Stiles respirava a fatica. «Dio, quanto è stretto…» Poi diede un affondo più deciso e Danny smise di pensare. Registrò l’apertura di Derek che cedeva e il calore del glande di Stiles che entrava in contatto con lui per la prima volta e gli sembrò di impazzire.  
Derek si divincolava come una furia, al punto che Danny ebbe il suo bel da fare a mantenere la presa. Le zanne baluginarono per un momento nella penombra, riflettendo la luce fioca del comodino, e Derek urlò. Così forte, così tanto che Danny provò un lampo di preoccupazione, anche se Stiles fu molto più rapido a reagire. Si bloccò all’istante e smise di spingere.  
«No!» ruggì Derek, voltandosi nella sua direzione. «No, maledizione! Perché ti sei fermato?»  
Stiles sollevò la testa e il suo sguardo era a dir niente furioso. «Cosa diavolo vuoi dimostrare?» gridò a pochi centimetri dal viso di Derek con una rabbia così esplosiva da poter rivaleggiare con quella di un Licantropo. «Se questo giochetto deve servire a vedere se fai prima tu a guarire o noi a farti male, mi dispiace, ma non ci sto!»  
Danny non era davvero convinto che quella di Stiles fosse una reazione eccessiva. Con Derek non si poteva mai essere sicuri di nulla, in effetti. E invece… e invece Derek si rigirò e chinò il capo. Le braccia, ancora strette fra le mani di Danny, si afflosciarono.  
«Ti voglio.» Le parole furono poco più che un bisbiglio, eppure bastarono a fermare Stiles, che era sembrato sul punto di scendere dal letto per andarsene. Non “Vi voglio”. “ _Ti_ voglio”… quel disastro di Lupo Mannaro riusciva perfino a essere romantico, e allo stesso tempo a vergognarsene: continuava a tenere gli occhi bassi, come se non avesse il coraggio di guardare in faccia nessuno.  
Stiles doveva aver deciso che il passo successivo spettava a lui, perché lo abbracciò da dietro e gli posò il mento su una spalla. «Cosa?»  
Danny trattenne il respiro. I due coglioni si erano bloccati sul più bello ed evidentemente si erano dimenticati che lui aveva _l’uccello affondato nel culo di marmo di Derek Hale!_ Era pronto a elaborare gli scenari più truculenti per ammazzarli, a meno che non si fossero decisi a chiarirsi. Una. Volta. Per. Tutte!  
Sembrò che Derek stesse tentando di farsi forza per rispondere. Allungò la testa all’indietro per accoccolarsi contro il viso di Stiles. «Non mi stai facendo male. È solo… intenso, molto», sussurrò.  
Forse _Caso disperato 1 & 2_ potevano farcela. Danny ormai aveva deciso: avrebbe contato fino a 10 e se non fossero riusciti a risolvere le loro nevrosi li avrebbe buttati fuori di casa e si sarebbe sfiancato di seghe.  
Stiles comunque non sembrava del tutto convinto. «Fino a un attimo fa sembrava tutto a posto. È solo dopo che io… che hai reagito in quel modo.»  
Derek lasciò trasparire tutto il suo desiderio. Gli leccò il collo e la gola e risalì, fino a riuscire a mormorargli in un orecchio: «Appunto, Stiles… Nessun giochetto, credimi. Lo voglio. _Ti_ voglio».  
Le pupille di Stiles si dilatarono all’istante, riducendo le iridi a una lama semi-invisibile color nocciola. Danny incrociò le dita. Dopo un attimo la pressione, quella benedetta, meravigliosa pressione contro la base del suo uccello ricominciò inesorabile. Stiles si afferrò l’erezione per guidarla con una mano e iniziò a spingere. Tre, quattro affondi e la punta si insinuò oltre il bordo gonfio e arrossato dell’apertura. Derek ululò e Danny si ritrovò aggrappato ai suoi polsi come se ne andasse della sua vita.  
«Non… non fermarti, Stiles. Non fermarti, ti prego…» Era la prima volta che sentiva Derek implorare e Danny poteva davvero condividere il sentimento.  
Stiles, che fosse benedetto, ubbidì. Una lunga, lenta, inarrestabile scivolata. Calore, pressione, la sensazione della stretta sull’erezione di Danny che decuplicava centimetro dopo centimetro. Stiles si interruppe un solo secondo, poi i suoi fianchi scattarono con un colpo secco e Derek andò in orbita. Inarcò la schiena e tese le braccia così tanto da far scrocchiare pericolosamente le spalle. E i ruggiti… Buon Dio, Danny non aveva mai visto né sentito nulla del genere. “Intenso, molto” non si avvicinava neanche da lontano a quello che stava provando. Il passaggio di Derek era una morsa rovente e avere l’uccello strangolato là in mezzo, schiacciato fra quello di Stiles e la parete, era indescrivibile. Danny era annichilito.

[](http://suzakuslytherin.tumblr.com/post/134606565102/la-fanart-%C3%A8-ispirata-alla-fanfiction-non-proprio)Stiles non sembrava messo meglio. Aveva lo sguardo annebbiato, quasi vitreo, e respirava a fatica e a bocca aperta. Sembravano entrambi incapaci di reagire, mentre Derek, impalato fra di loro, ruggiva e ringhiava, strattonando le braccia di Danny e agitandosi in una sequela di movimenti selvaggi e incontenibili.  
Stiles fu il primo a riprendersi e niente avrebbe potuto preparare Danny all’ondata di eccitazione che gli esplose fra le gambe quando Stiles si sfilò appena e affondò di nuovo. Quando il suo bacino sbatté contro le natiche di Derek, Stiles si ancorò a lui, passandogli un braccio intorno al torace e uno tra il collo e una spalla. Lo strinse come in una morsa, lasciandogli addirittura una traccia bianca sulla pelle.  
Derek aprì gli occhi di colpo. Gesù, quella luce blu riusciva a illuminare mezza stanza. E quand’è che aveva liberato una mano dalla stretta?  
Stiles sembrò gradire la presa sulla nuca, a giudicare dal gemito che gli sfuggì di bocca.  
Derek fece ondeggiare appena i fianchi e il respiro di tutti e tre si frantumò in mezzi singhiozzi spezzati. «Muovetevi», ordinò. «Muovetevi, ora. ORA!»  
Se Danny avesse dovuto raccontare a qualcuno quello che stava provando, avrebbe fallito miseramente. Il suo cervello era una poltiglia inutilizzabile di ormoni ed eccitazione, frullato da tutte le sensazioni che l’avevano assalito in un botto.  
All’inizio lui e Stiles avevano ubbidito, per puro caso, allo stesso momento e Danny si era ritrovato ad ansimare per colpa dei movimenti in sincrono, con il passaggio di Derek che comprimeva da ogni parte e il calore dell’uccello di Stiles incollato al suo. Poi però… poi avevano perso il ritmo, grazie a Dio, e al groviglio di stimoli si era aggiunta la frizione delle spinte in contrappunto. Era stato il turno di Stiles di urlare ed era così rosso in faccia che doveva avere il sangue che gli martellava dritto nelle orecchie.  
Derek era un susseguirsi di versi gutturali, che avevano ben poco di umano, e di movimenti che non erano più strappi violenti, ma archi sinuosi e sensuali. Ogni tanto qualche parola si faceva spazio fra gemiti e ringhi. Chissà se Derek si rendeva conto che le uniche espressioni comprensibili erano «sì», «ancora», «più forte» e soprattutto «Stiles»?  
Derek contrasse la sua apertura (come diavolo era possibile?) e Danny sentì evaporare ogni barlume di controllo. Spingere verso l’alto era una fatica assurda, visto che la posizione non era la più agevole del mondo, eppure ormai aveva in mente solo di arrivare all’orgasmo e non intendeva di aspettare un minuto di più. Perse il conto degli affondi, ma dovevano essere stati vergognosamente pochi. L’onda di marea cominciò a montare sempre più rapida e ci volle tutta la forza dei suoi addominali per gli ultimi tre o quattro scatti. Quelli più violenti, sottolineati dal rumore di pelle contro pelle, dallo sfregare rovente di carne, contro carne, contro carne.  
Chi avrebbe potuto biasimarlo per il grido rauco che gli esplose di bocca quando venne come un geyser? Danny si concesse il suo personale giochino, quello di contare le contrazioni che pompavano seme dentro il preservativo. Sette. Le ultime erano state perfino dolorose.  
Se aveva pensato di godersi il momento, però, si sbagliava di grosso. Danny non aveva considerato una questioncina da niente: gli altri due non erano ancora venuti e Stiles in particolar modo continuava a spingere, spingere, spingere…  
L’avrebbero fatto a pezzi. Oh cazzo, sì, a pezzetti piccoli piccoli.  
La frizione era quasi insopportabile. Stiles era sempre avvinghiato alla schiena di Derek come un boa e forse per quello, forse perché poteva far leva sulle gambe, riuscì ad accelerare. L’uccello di Danny diede un’ottava contrazione.  
Signore del cielo, quand’era stata l’ultima volta che l’iperstimolazione gli aveva provocato una cosa simile? E meno male che la sua resistenza era più alta del normale, altrimenti non era mica sicuro che alla fine di quella scopata avrebbe avuto ancora un uccello funzionante…  
Nel frattempo Stiles aveva cominciato a blaterare all’orecchio di Derek, fra un singhiozzo e l’altro. «Voglio vederti venire… Vieni per me, Derek, per me…» Scese con una mano lungo il torace e gli avvolse le dita intorno all’erezione, masturbandolo con gesti lenti e profondi.  
Derek ringhiò un «di più» semi-incomprensibile mentre Stiles gli faceva scorrere il naso lungo la linea del collo e dietro un orecchio, annusandolo come se fosse stato un Mannaro anche lui. Derek stava impazzendo, si vedeva dal modo in cui girava la testa da una parte e dall’altra, dai gemiti quasi sofferenti, dalle mani contratte da uno spasmo incontrollabile dei muscoli.  
Danny non osava muoversi, ogni affondo di Stiles era più che sufficiente a inchiodarlo fra un piacere devastante e dei lampi di dolore che gli facevano strizzare gli occhi e gli soffocavano il respiro. Eppure non avrebbe smesso per niente al mondo. Peraltro, la scena davanti a lui era uno spettacolo perfino per conto suo. Mancava solo una cosa, e Derek lo avrebbe ringraziato. «Stiles. Stiles, mordilo…» Derek probabilmente non l’aveva nemmeno sentito.  
Stiles rivolse a Danny un cenno di intesa. Strinse la mano, diede un paio di affondi secchi e piantò un morso da competizione fra collo e spalla di Derek, dove i tendini guizzavano impazziti. Perfino un Licantropo ne avrebbe conservato i segni per una mezz’ora buona.  
Derek esplose. Non c’era altro modo per descrivere il suo orgasmo. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo era teso, contratto e scosso da brividi. Danny riusciva a percepire ogni onda dell’energia che aveva saturato la stanza e si lasciò avvolgere dalla sensazione. Inspirò a fondo e si rese conto che, nonostante l’odore quasi soffocante di seme, non aveva sentito un solo schizzo addosso. Abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse che Stiles aveva fatto da schermo con il palmo e stava massaggiando il liquido bianco sullo stomaco di Derek. Scoccò a Danny un sorrisetto, poi si passò la mano ancora bagnata di seme sul collo.  
_Dio… e poi dicono “demonio” a me…_  
Derek reagì all’odore all’istante. Spalancò le palpebre in tempo per vedere Stiles che succhiava dalle dita le ultime tracce. Danny ebbe un’ennesima contrazione dolorosa e, a giudicare dalla smorfia di Derek, si trovava in buona compagnia.  
Stiles era l’ultimo,mancava soltanto lui. Come se se ne fosse reso conto solo in quel momento, si aggrappò ai fianchi di Derek. Un paio di spinte. Lente, languide, quasi a prendersela con calma.  
Danny sapeva bene che era solo una facciata. «Siamo in fiamme, Stiles. Ci stai marchiando… Scopa tutti e du--» Bastò quello: Stiles accelerò di colpo, facendo scattare i fianchi con tanta violenza che Derek uggiolò. Danny dovette stringere i denti per non implorarlo, e fallì comunque. «Avanti, Stiles, adesso, adesso!»  
Stiles si avvinghiò di nuovo al torace di Derek e si bloccò all’ultimo affondo. L’orgasmo lo scosse per una manciata di secondi, e d’un tratto fu come se qualcuno avesse spento la luce. Stiles si accasciò sulla schiena di Derek che, a sua volta, scivolò in avanti e finì di faccia sul materasso. Danny chiuse gli occhi soddisfatto, per godersi uno dei post-orgasmi più fenomenali di cui avesse memoria.

Chissà quanto tempo era passato. Danny si sentiva come se qualcuno gli avesse sfilato tutte le ossa, non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi neppure se fosse andata a fuoco la casa. Peraltro aveva gli altri addosso a corpo morto, quella da sola sarebbe stata un’ottima scusa per rimanere immobile. Non fosse stato che aveva maledettamente bisogno di respirare…  
Tentò di dare uno spintone a Derek e l’unico risultato che ottenne fu un mezzo movimento che lo fece sfilare dall’apertura ancora infuocata. Derek doveva solo ringraziare la sua buona stella per essere un Mannaro: se fosse stato un comune mortale quello scherzetto di nottata l’avrebbe pagato caro e salato ogni volta che avesse cercato di camminare o di sedersi.  
Danny raccolse quel poco di energie che aveva ancora e, con uno sforzo sovrumano, riuscì a disincastrarsi. Si riempì i polmoni di beneamato ossigeno e fece per alzarsi, quando due braccia scattarono fulminee e si chiusero sulle sue spalle. Uno sguardo rapido confermò che Stiles e Derek non avevano alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.  
«Torna qui», bofonchiò Derek, che a quanto pareva dopo una scopata diventava ancora più monosillabico e selvatico.  
Stiles non si degnò nemmeno di aprire gli occhi. «Non so tu, ma io potrei dormire per tre giorni filati. Non penso che sia un problema se ci addormentiamo insieme a te, no?»  
A Danny stava andando in fumo il buon senso. Non era la prima volta che Stiles faceva battute cretine di quel genere… doveva preoccuparsi? Era solo un caso? O era che Stiles era stato messo sul mercato senza filtro cervello-bocca e tutto quello che gli passava fra un orecchio e l’altro gli scivolava fuori dalle labbra per effetto della forza di gravità?  
Danny si sentì agguantare con decisione e decise di fregarsene altamente delle paranoie. Si lasciò attirare di nuovo a letto e, dopo un migliaio di aggiustamenti, si ritrovò abbracciato in uno strano triangolo. Era così spossato da non riuscire a capire dov’era messo e con chi. Sentiva solo braccia, gambe, respiri e calore. Danny si rannicchiò come un gatto davanti al camino.  
«Mmmh», gemette Derek con un sospiro. Stiles gli fece eco dopo un attimo. Danny si lasciò scappare un sorriso. E chi glielo faceva fare di alzarsi? Si stava da sogno là in mezzo…

Danny aprì un occhio a fatica. Dio, quanto odiava svegliarsi, era uno dei momenti più orrendi della giornata. Gli ci voleva sempre un secolo a capire chi era, dov’era e cosa stava facendo. E detestava in particolar modo quando l’urgenza fisiologica lo costringeva a uscire dalle coperte calde di sonno e… ops. Di un paio di persone. Ecco perché aveva anche meno voglia del solito di alzarsi: aveva Derek steso accanto, con un braccio allungato attorno al suo torace. E Stiles… a Danny venne da ridere. Il principino era spaparanzato addosso a tutti e due: lui e Derek gli facevano da materasso e da cuscino.  
Va beh, ormai era sveglio, più o meno. Tanto valeva approfittarne per monopolizzare il bagno senza che nessuno gli mettesse fretta. E magari per chiamare Mike e fare colazione insieme in quel posticino tranquillo vicino alla scuola, quello che faceva dei pancake da resuscitare i morti.  
Danny cercò di capire come uscire da quel groviglio di braccia e gambe senza svegliare gli altri, ma dopo un paio di tentativi si arrese al fatto che erano troppo avvinghiati e lui aveva troppo sonno per giocare a tetris. Rotolò da sotto a Stiles, che ricadde con la faccia sul cuscino. Derek si rigirò di scatto e si abbarbicò al corpo di Stiles senza dare altri segni di vita. Danny trattenne il respiro per un attimo, ma i belli addormentati avevano ricominciato a ronfare della grossa. Si alzò con una smorfia disgustata quando si rese conto di essere ancora impiastrato di qualsiasi cosa. Ciondolò fino in bagno e, dopo una pisciata infinita, si infilò in doccia e ci rimase per un secolo.  
Quando ne uscì era appena un po’ più presente a se stesso. Abbastanza da riuscire ad agguantare dei vestiti puliti e il cellulare che, in un momento di lucidità, si era ricordato di mettere in carica. Dieci minuti dopo era vestito, quasi pronto per raggiungere Mike e in attesa che la macchina espresso che adorava con tutto il cuore gli garantisse il minimo sindacale di caffeina necessario per riuscire a guidare senza schiantarsi alla prima curva.  
Inspirò a fondo l’aroma che si levava dalla tazzina e trangugiò il liquido scuro in un solo sorso.  
_Ahhh… dio benedica gli italiani e la loro fissa per il caffè ristretto…_  
Danny si appoggiò pigramente al bancone della cucina. Che nottata.  
Quei due idioti gli avevano fottuto per la vita il concetto di “una botta e via”. Quando gli sarebbe mai capitata un’altra avventura capace di reggere il confronto? Danny sogghignò, scuotendo la testa. Meno male che il rimorchio occasionale non era il suo passatempo preferito. Il che era un bel casino, quando eri un _Incubus_ , perché o ti trovavi un compagno capace di reggere i tuoi ritmi e la tua resistenza, o la tua vita sessuale diventava parecchio sotto standard… Certo, un Lupo Mannaro era una soluzione perfetta per un Incubus monogamo seriale come lui, solo che Danny non si sarebbe accontentato di chiunque e… beh, Ethan era stato molto chiaro. Se n’era andato perché non poteva e non voleva restare. L’amaro che Danny aveva in bocca non era solo colpa del caffè.  
Si riscosse, dandosi mentalmente del coglione. I rimpianti erano contro la sua religione, no? Si raddrizzò con un colpo di reni deciso e si avviò verso l’ingresso. Strappò una pagina dal blocco per gli appunti vicino al telefono e scribacchiò un messaggio.  


 

> La macchina del caffè è automatica, basta schiacciare il pulsante verde. Quando uscite lasciate richiudere il meccanismo a scatto della porta, non servono le chiavi.  
>  NON azzardatevi ad andarvene prima di aver chiarito le cose fra voi. E no, “chiarire le cose” non significa far finta che ieri sera non sia successo niente e non parlarne mai più.  
>  Stiles, hai visto che avevo ragione a chiederti di fidarti di me?  
>  Derek, idem come sopra. Fossi in te spiegherei a Stiles quel paio di cosette sulla gelosia. Lo farei io, ma preferisco sopravvivere al weekend… ;-)  
>  A proposito: siete due imbecilli.

  
Danny rilesse la pagina e ridacchiò fra sé. Appese il foglio alla maniglia con un pezzetto di scotch e uscì di casa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Un’ora più tardi, a stomaco pieno e dopo aver salutato Mike, Danny era un pochino più in pace con il mondo. Si avvicinò alla sua macchina nel parcheggio di fronte alla scuola, e, proprio mentre stava per sbloccare la chiusura centralizzata, sentì il trillo di un messaggio in arrivo. Il mittente era sconosciuto, eppure gli ci volle poco a capire da chi fosse. Conteneva solo un numero di telefono e poche parole:  


 

> Chiamalo. Fidati tu, questa volta. Stiles dice di salutarti.

  
Danny si passò una mano sul viso. Era davvero così trasparente che perfino Stiles e Derek erano riusciti a capire tutto? A chi voleva darla a bere? Certo che aveva il cuore spezzato e certo che Ethan gli mancava da morire, ma come si usciva da quel casino? Gli aveva detto in faccia che non poteva avere una relazione con un Lupo Mannaro, idiota che non era altro. Ethan, dal canto suo, non aveva riconosciuto la bugia, o forse aveva preferito fingere di non farlo. Mentre si abbandonava a una sana botta di autocommiserazione, il cellulare trillò di nuovo. Stiles.  


 

> Digli cosa sei. Non potrà mai resistere all’idea di uno come te innamorato di uno come lui… =)

  
E dopo un attimo:  


 

> Dillo anche al branco. Pensi che qualcuno si farà problemi? Mancava giusto un demone del sesso alla collezione…

  
Danny sbiancò. Maledizione a lui, Danny avrebbe fatto bene a ricordarsi che sottovalutare il genio di Stiles era la cosa più stupida e pericolosa che potesse fare. Le sue paranoie la sera prima erano state fondate eccome, solo uno come Stiles poteva fare due più due e ottenere il risultato più improbabile.  
_Merda, e ora? Che diavolo faccio?_  
Un nuovo messaggio sembrò voler rispondere alle sue domande.  


 

> Smettila di guardare il telefono come se ti avessi appena detto che i marziani esistono e chiama Ethan! Se non lo fai tu entro cinque minuti lo faccio io. Anche se Derek ha minacciato di staccarmi un braccio se mi azzardo XD

  
Non che l’insistenza di Stiles non fosse molesta, però… probabilmente aveva ragione. Ce l’avevano entrambi, che il cielo avesse pietà di loro. Danny non sapeva davvero se fare parte del branco fosse nel suo futuro, ma dieci a uno che a quel punto anche gli altri erano stati informati, il che rendeva la sua situazione un pelo più semplice. Quantomeno, in quel caravanserraglio di creature surreali nessuno gli avrebbe fatto una colpa di essere qualcosa di strano. Danny si rilassò impercettibilmente.  
Chiuse la conversazione con Stiles e ne aprì una nuova. Le dita scivolarono veloci sullo schermo.  


 

> Forse avevi ragione. Se lo voglio davvero, forse _*posso*_ avere una relazione con un Lupo Mannaro. Tu te la sentiresti di averne una con un Incubus?

  
Danny rimase imbambolato a guardare il tasto di invio per un’eternità. Lo premette mentre si sentiva già invadere da un’ondata di ripensamento. Distolse lo sguardo, cercando di non pensare.  
Il trillo del cellulare annunciò la risposta quasi immediata di Ethan. Non c’erano parole nel messaggio, solo una faccina con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca spalancata. Un attimo dopo comparve una gif animata. Era un lupetto che saltava addosso a un ragazzo, leccandogli il viso. Danny fissò l’immagine per un istante. E sorrise.  
  
  
Fine

**Author's Note:**

>  **[Fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5367989)** , di [Suzakusly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly)
> 
> **[Fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5385152)** , di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo)


End file.
